Maps and globes provide a particularly intuitive basis for navigating geographic information. Maps displayed on a computer screen may support interactive navigation and geographic queries, but may suffer from the limited size and lack of resolution of the computer screen. Printed maps, while providing superior map detail, may suffer from a lack of interactivity.